


His Captive

by Duchesse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fascination, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Infatuation, M/M, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, gender-neutral, this is kinda like prisoner/master relationship i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: When you’re taken captive from your fellow insurgents, it doesn’t take long to notice Lotor’s fascination in you.[Prince Lotor | Reader].





	His Captive

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy, i like lotor
> 
> this is based off a multi-chapter story i wanted to do, but i'm not sure if i will actually do it.
> 
> but, if you enjoy this, please let me know!! if you have any requests, feel free to ask.

When the doors to your cell hissed open, you quickly tucked your blade beneath your sleeve and adjusted the restraints that cuffed your wrists. For the first time in hours, or perhaps closer to a day, a purple glow filtered into the dark room, forcing you to squint against it.

“It would seem luck is on your side. Your fellow insurgents escaped the Acyote Belt and have fled our radars. For now.” came the monotonous voice of Prince Lotor as he strode in the room, hands clasped behind his back.

You rolled your tongue along the roof of your mouth, pursing your lips as your eyes cautiously followed him pacing before you. At times, it was difficult to get a read on this guy, especially considering he had managed to capture you at all with a bullshit spiel about unity and loyalty.

As he came back around towards you, you looked to the floor.

“But, they won’t go far. And they won’t stay hidden for long.” Lotor said, boot-clad feet halting before you. “After all, they’re missing an integral piece to their operation.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you retorted hoarsely, throat parched. “They’re a group of geniuses. There’s no way they’d mess up like that.”

“It’s exactly that reason how I know they’ll return. Do you really think I don’t know who you are?” Lotor stepped closer, the distance between you both evaporating like a fog. You could only shrink away towards the cold wall, bowing your head deeper against your chest to avoid seeing any part of him at all.

You heard the scuff of fabric before a dark, gloved hand flashed into your view, clasping your chin to force you to see him crouching. You struggled to keep your composure at the smug smile drawn across his lips. If it weren’t for the restraints and your overall combat inadequacy, you would have had your freedom.

“You don’t know anything about me,” came your snide response, coupled with a smirk to rival his. “I’m just a little plebian who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

His lithe fingers stroked your jaw, an action you found more disconcerting than anything else, especially as he slowly angled your face to get a better view of the fresh bruise blossoming across your cheek.

In spite of this, his blue eyes fixed on yours once again and his smile widened at the slightest. “That’s where you would be wrong. I know where you come from and where you’ve been. I know what you’ve contributed to that group of rebels.”

“Doubtful. Can’t those ears of yours pick up anything other than what you want to hear?”

Bad move.

You gave a groan as the back of your head was thrust against the wall, Lotor’s fingers splayed wider across your face and dangerously near to your throat.

“Don’t play me for a fool, insurgent,” Lotor replied coolly, his face unmarred by any emotion as the proximity between you grew. “You’re the most valuable asset to them. Without you, they’ll flounder and fall apart. They need your cloaking techniques, your leadership.”

“You’re hyping me up way more than you should be. I just push a lot of buttons and hope something cool happens.” You explained, struggling to speak around his grip. “Shouldn’t you be looking for that Voltron thing, anyway? Why bother with me?”

As though he hadn’t heard you, Lotor released your jaw only to glide his fingers across your swollen cheek, forcing a sharp inhale as you flinched against his touch. For a moment, you thought you saw a glint of anger in his eyes

“Who did this?” he asked impassively, withdrawing his fingers to your chin again while his eyes lingered on the wound. “Answer.”

You scrambled your brain for an answer, wetting your cracked lips before speaking, “Those buff guards watching me? Yeah. Well, I didn’t like the garbage they were trying to feed me. So, I let them know about it.”

Giving a click of your tongue, you tilted your head to recreate the punch the guard landed on your face. Or rather, what it would had been like if the guard had punched you. Reality was, you tried to make a break for the open doors a while back and slammed into them.

Lotor was no fool, however, and the way the lines between his eyes sunk inward was proof of that. What you hadn’t expected him to do next was smirk.

“If that’s so, I’ll have them handled.” He withdrew his hand to drape it across his thigh. “Hm, rather, I’ll handle them myself. I did tell them to care for our special guest.”

You swallowed thickly, quickly averting your gaze to the floor. Had you just given those guards a death sentence? Or was he trying to get under your skin?

“I am not your enemy,” Lotor assured abruptly, his tone steady and confident as though he truly believed what he was saying. “I come to you as an ally. Whether or not you wish to acknowledge it, we both want the same thing. We both wish for this war to end.”

A gasp rose from your throat when he reached beneath your arm to hoist you to your feet, his body rising with you though he towered several inches. Now more than before you felt vulnerable, your unfurled body craved the security of being so near to the ground. 

You mustered your courage to fix him with a pointed glare when he drew you closer, arms threaded through yours as he reached for your restraints. The sound of your heartbeat drumming wildly in your ears only fueled your distress, your mind busied by the thousands of scenarios of what he could do to you at this moment.

“I can almost hear your thoughts. You’re afraid– no,  _terrified_ ,” he breathed against your ear, warm breath caressing the shell of your ear. “Could you imagine the day where your fear is a distant memory? That can become your reality.”

_CLACK_

The air that touched your wrists was cold yet inviting as the shackles clattered to the metallic floor, flooding you with a sense of anxiety rather than relief. Until he drew his arms away from your body, you dared not to move. Instead, you merely gawked at him in stupefied silence.

Your fathomless look roused a rumble in this throat, escaping him as nothing but restrained breaths. He knew the power he held over you. A single flick of his wrist could condemn you to death; a wave of his hand obliterate planets and lives.

“Now, what is your answer?” 

Your answer was the urge to spit in his face. He had managed to get the better of you once, his bullshit spiel wouldn’t get to you again. Yet, you restrained yourself and squared your shoulders, scowling as you peered up at him.

“My answer?” you answered plainly, a betrayal to your bitter look. “My answer is have your cronies kiss your ass if you’re looking for that. I won’t rest until the Galra Empire falls and the universe is liberated.”

A yelp passed your lips as your body struck the wall, Lotor’s arms slamming noisily on metal as he caged your head between them. At that moment, your eyes were drawn up towards one of his hands where your blade glowed, embedded to the hilt in the wall. 

As quickly as your burst of courage had come, it left, leaving you with nothing but fragments of a weak will. 

Lotor, on the other hand, seemed to find humor in the entire ordeal. His mouth stretched into a sneer while his gaze gouged into your head. Air rushed around you when he pushed away, leaving your blade buried and you anchored to the floor, staring after his back.

“I will have your loyalty, even if I have to break you to get it.”


End file.
